1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and methods for opening nuts.
2. Description of Related Art
Some patented back-action forceps type devices, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,156 apply a prying force with two or more relatively large, thick forceps tips that only fit into nuts with a relatively wide openings between the shell halves and do not provide mechanical advantage to make it easier to open the nut. They can be inconvenient as the user must hold the nut with the opposite hand to insert the tips, and as the shell halves of the nut are split, the user must palm the nut to catch it in his or her hand.